Ninshin
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Books, movies and friends do a pretty good job at telling you what to expect when you're expecting: the funny cravings, the soft kicks of your unborn child, the "glow." Things that any woman would look forward to, if you were any woman other than Hinata Uzumaki.


_I'll admit I'm a little late to the party, but:_

_WE ARE CANON!_

_I can't even begin to describe the feeling I got when I saw Himawari in chapter 700. Even happier that I was so deep under a rock these last couple of months that even though it took me a while to get to it, I was not spoiled until the moment I read the manga. And so, I HAD to commemorate after such a wonderful occurrence. And I'm so happy that my previous Naruto piece still works with the story. I'm just so happy T-T._

_I'm sure this idea has been overdone, but I decided to take a less romantic approach to Hinata's pregnancy. I hope it's not too gritty. Enjoy._

**Ninshin**

~~~*o*~~~

Hinata Hyuga, was not happy.

She was currently on the opposite spectrum of that particular feeling actually. She wasn't sad. No, circumstances being what they were, she was pretty sure she was the luckiest person on earth. Sadness was not the issue. Injustice was. She felt like she had been cheated. Lied to. Led to believe by books and stories and even her closest friends that pregnancy was a "beautiful" thing.

Those bastards.

She felt another contraction and winced at the pain. Trying to make herself comfortable she turned over to her left side. She knew it would make no difference. He liked neither. The little kit seemed just as uncomfortable as her in any position she tried. He seemed to calm down when she was flat on her back, but at nine months this wasn't possible without compressing her lungs, spine and bladder. Oh, she shouldn't be thinking about bladders.

By her side, her husband stirred. She didn't know how she felt about disturbing him. On the one hand she was reluctant to wake him after such a hard day of work. Now that she was useless, er pregnant, he had to work for the both of them. He was always tired, but always so happy. Despite her growing level of discomfort she smiled at his light snores. So what if he was fully responsible for her current condition? And so what if he would never know just exactly how uncomfortable she felt near the end of her pregnancy? That wasn't... his… fault. He should get to sleep.

The baby kicked and a sharp pain went up her rib cage. He had a knack for kicking the space between her lungs. On the other hand, he'd told her to wake him if she needed anything. He could do nothing for her discomfort, but empathy was always nice to have, right?

Oh, she was horrible! What was she thinking? She grabbed the bottom of her belly as the kit moved and pushed his giant head against her bladder. Well, so much for holding it in for at least an hour. She sat up as discreetly as she could, frustrated by how breathless this simple movement left her. She felt like a beached whale!

Her feet throbbed as she walked quietly out of the room. It just wasn't fair, she pondered turning on the bathroom light. When Temari had been pregnant she developed breasts to die for. Hinata's breasts had grown too. But, let's be honest, she needed no improvement in that area. So they only made for painful bulges that no longer fit into her nice shirts. When Ino had been carrying Inojin she'd had no symptoms and so little stomach growth she didn't even realize she was pregnant until her fifth month in! Hinata had of course started with morning sickness, a week after conception and then like clockwork, every day for the next 3 months. Sakura had yet to take her leave off work, because carrying around her baby was apparently no trouble at all. She wasn't as far along as Hinata, but still, she looked so cheery all the time. Meanwhile, because he seemed to take after his father, the kit was fond of storing vast amounts of chakra. Her chakra. Leaving her in a constant state of the living dead.

Temari had never looked as beautiful as she did when she was pregnant. The glow even made Shikamaru less prone to be "troubled" all the time. And Hinata's glow? It might have been somewhere underneath all the pimples. No one really mentions that when you get pregnant. Water retention, leg pain, ankle swelling, opaque hair. She winced as she felt another contraction. Oh, right, and false labor. She sighed and flushed the toilet.

After washing her hands she waddled back into bed where she knew Naruto was up and waiting. Despite her earlier thoughts about waking him, she really did regret taking away hours of his precious sleep. He signaled to the bed beside him which was still warm and offered her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered not accepting his invitation back in. It was snowing outside, but she was hot as all hell.

"I'm sorry I put a tiny parasite in you," he smiled.

"Don't call him that!" she said chucking the first thing on her dresser at him. He caught the comb easily and got up to pace with her around the bed.

"Well what else would he be? Refusing to come out 10 days after his due date. You must be feeling pretty uncomfortable now."

She gave him a crooked smile. He knew, but he couldn't possibly understand just how much of an understatement that was. "Just a bit. I'm just impatient to meet him."

That last part was mostly true. It seemed like she had been pregnant forever. She was ready to end that part (Kami was she ready) and start being a mother. A mother to Naruto's child. The thought made her smile, genuinely. The kit gave a little wiggle and her brows furrowed.

"I think it won't be too long now actually."

He came up behind her and cradled her in his chest. How he loved to fit her into him like this. Even in her current, rounder state, "That's what you said 3 days ago."

"Yes, well," she took his left hand and placed it on the bottom of her belly. He was surprised when he felt her skin tighten and her belly get very hard very fast. "Three days ago I hadn't had 3 contractions in less than an hour."

She turned back towards him and was touched by the look of slight terror in his eyes.

"What? Really? Really? Do you really think it's time? As in, right now? Today? Should we go? Do we have everything, we have everything, I packed it, no, you packed it, no I packed it. Should we leave? I should call Oba-chan!"

"Naruto," she said turning to face him and placing a hand over his cheek. "It might be time, but I'm not going to have him here in our bedroom."

He looked down at her with wide awestruck eyes. This reminded her of something that had happened long ago. In the middle of a much grimmer situation.

"I am going to take a shower, and then get dressed, and then we will calmly go to the hospital to see what the doctors say."

"Oba-chan, it has to be Oba-chan," Naruto said firmly.

"Oh but it's so late Naruto, I feel bad waking her up if it's nothing."

He gave her an incredulous look, as if her suggesting anything but the absolute best was preposterous, because it was. She caved. "Ok, just wait till we get to the hospital before you call her. I don't want her coming in for another false alarm."

He grabbed her hand in both of his and looked at her square in the eyes. "Is it a false alarm Hime?"

She felt a flutter in her chest. Somehow, until just now, she hadn't really considered the weight of answering that.

She looked down at her not so tiny bulge and then back up at him. As if on cue, the little kit gave another strange little wiggle. "No," she let out with a light blush.

A slow crooked smile pulled up at his lips before it broke into a toothy grin and a wet chuckle. "Really?"

"Oh, I don't know!" she said now as nervous as him, "maybe."

"Do you still want to take a shower?"

"Um," she was feeling light headed now. No, light hearted. It felt better. She tried to remember that evening. She'd felt the first contraction at dinner that night, but it had been pretty isolated. The last three she'd had had been roughly around 20 minutes apart. They had time. "Yes. He's our first first. I know we have time before..."

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, needing no words as feeling were exchanged between them. He cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss.

"Before we have a baby," he finished quietly.

She chuckled and nodded, "Dattebayo."

~~~o*o~~~

_Ho hum… I've never been pregnant before but I have 7 nephews and a niece so I know things… I've SEEN things! O_o yeah…_

_Anyway, hope this isn't too over done that it's no longer fun to read. If you enjoyed, please please leave a review. Remember, ego food such as reviews have all of the necessary nutrients to turn a one shot into a multichapter. As proven by science!_


End file.
